Warrior Cats' School
by OliveTheCat02
Summary: What happens if warrior cat become human and go to school!
1. Chapter 1

Principal - Bramblestar

Vice Principal - Mistystar

Secretary - Onestar

Guidence Councelor - Whitewing

Nurse - Leafpool

Hall and Lunch Room Monitor - Sorreltail

Detention Monitor - Millie

Librarian - Gorsetail

English Teachers - Cloudtail, Mosspelt, Whitetail

Science Teachers - Brackenfur, Mothwing, Blackstar

Social Studies Teachers - Dapplenose, Ashfoot, Crowfrost

Reading Teachers - Graymist, Thornclaw, Crowfeather

Gym/Health Teachers - Graystripe and Rowanclaw

Music Teachers - Squirrelflight and Ivytail

Computer Teachers - Sandstorm and Spiderleg

Art Teachers - Tawnypelt and Daisy

Study Skills - Brightheart and Littlecloud

8th Grade Students 7th Grade Students 6th Grade Students

Birchfall Toadstep Ivypool

Icewing Rosepetal Icecloud

Grasspelt Mousewhisker Foxleap

Beetlewhisker Lionblaze Dovewing

Mintfur Jayfeather Bumblestripe

Petalfur Hollyleaf Briarlight

Rainstorm Hazeltail Blossomfall

Robinwing Poppyfrost Hollowflight

Swallowtail Cinderheart Whiskernose

Troutstream Honeyfern Cherrypaw

Emberfoot Berrynose Molepaw

Leaftail Minnowtail Furzepelt

Weaselfur Rushtail Tigerheart

Applefur Willowshine Flametail

Owlclaw Breezepelt Dawnpelt

Redwillow Sedgewhisker Ferretclaw

Toadfoot Heathertail Starlingwing

Smokefoot Kestrelflight

Mallownose Mossyfoot

Olivenose

Pinenose

Ratscar

Snowbird


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning Students!" Bramblestar's voice boomed over the intercom. Cinderheart sat in her seat, which was next to Hollyleaf and Breezepelt. "Welcome to Warriors Middle School!" Bramblestar then said. "This year we'll have something new. Instead of our secretary Onestar show the 6th grade around we'll have our 7th grade students show them the school. 7th grade, your homeroom teachers will pass out your partner sheet along with your classes. Okay, so now that that's settles please stand for the pledge."

Everyone stood and chanted, "I pleade allegiance to the cat of the great clans and to the leaders we stand on group under Starclan with liberty and justice for all." All of Brackenfur's class sat down and then he started to pass out the papers Bramblestar promised. Her's read:

_Homeroom (Brackenfur): 7:50 - 8:10_

_Science (Brackenfur): 8:15 - 9:00_

_Math (Nightcloud): 9:00 - 9:45_

_English (Mosspelt): 9:45 - 10:30_

_Social Studies (Ashfoot): 10:30 - 11: 15_

_Reading (Thornclaw): 11:15 - 12:00_

_Lunch: 12:00 - 12:50_

_Art (Tawnypelt on Tuesday and Thursday), Heath (Graystripe on Mondays), Gym (Graystripe on Wednesday and Friday) 12:50 - 1:35_

_Computers (Sandstorm on Tuesday and Friday), Music (Ivytail Wednesday and Thursday) 1:35 - 2:05_

_Study Skills (Brightheart) 2:05 - 2:50 _

_Homeroom (Brackenfur) 2:50 - 3:00_

On the other sheet it said:

_All 8:15 - 9:00 classes are canceled for 6th grade and 7th grade due to the school tour_

Her partner's name was scribbled in -most likely by Brackenfur- and said:

_Whiskernose_

On the left to her Breezepelt hissed, "Dawnpelt! Who the heck is Dawnpelt?!" Cinderheart didn't know who Dawnpelt was either but felt bad for her. From over by the door the bell rang and the class cleared out to get with their partners from 6th grade. From beside her Hollyleaf got up and caught up to her. "Hey! Who'd you get? I got Briarlight!"

"Oh that's cool! I got..." Cinderheart took a quick glance at her paper and then said, "Whiskernose." From in the hall Lionblaze, who was accompainied by Heathertail came up to her. Cinderheart knew Heathertail and Lionblaze had recantly became an "item". She didn't like her much but had to put up with it because she was friends with Lionblaze. "Hey, we were gonna go with our partners in a group. Wanna come?" Lionblaze asked Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. He leaned towards them and said softly so Heathertail couldn't hear, "Please say yes. Heathertail invited Breezepelt and I don't want to be stuck with him for 45 minutes."

Hollyleaf gave a sympathetic smile and nodded her yes. Lionblaze brightened up a considerable amount. Just then a 6th grader came up from behind Lionblaze and gave him a tap on the shoulder. "Are you Lionblaze?" She asked. He nodded. Cinderheart had not noticed this but Heathertail's partner and Hollyleaf's partner had arrived already. She reconized Heathertail's, who was Starlingwing and Lionblaze's, who was Dovewing. Breezepelt had not yet arrived but it had already been about 5 minutes so they had to get going. After a while though he had found them. The time given to show the younger kids around flew by quickly and soon they had to head to their first class.


End file.
